This invention relates to the field of portable fans, and in particular to a personal fan suitable for hanging around the neck of the user as the user moves about.
There are many situations where it is desirable for a person to be able to carry a portable fan for personal cooling as they move about. For example, in fair grounds, theme parks and the like, which are generally located in warm climates, a person strolling outside can find it unpleasantly hot, especially if the sun is beating down on gravel or hot tarmac.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,035 describes a personal fan intended to be suspended around the neck of the user. This device includes a cord that is attached to the housing or the shroud. The device is free of any support structure apart from the housing and shroud.
The problem with such an arrangement is that for the fan to operate effectively it is important that the airflow be accurately directed at the user''s face. The fan described in this patent cannot be mounted in a stable position against the user, and the airflow cannot therefore be precisely directed. As the wearer moves about, the airflow is directed all over the place as the fan unit moves while dangling around the wearer''s neck because there is no stable support for the fan. Also, the shroud interrupts the airflow and thus reduces efficiency, which is important in the case of battery-powered devices.